


Unexpected

by ramblesandshambles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/pseuds/ramblesandshambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle gets handed an unexpected parcel over his doorstep late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

No secret that I've had writers block so trying a different match up. Hope you enjoy it. ~Rambles~

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Merle shuffled his way to the front door where someone was banging on it. He wondered who it could possibly be because he’d been living like a hermit for months ever since he called it quits with his ex a few years back thinking she deserved better than him. He went out one time with his brother and ended up in her bed again and left before she woke again in the morning thinking she deserved better than him. He didn’t know who it could even be. His brother would just walk on in.

 

He opened the door and Carol stood there. The love of his life that he broke up with all that time ago. She looked terrible like she hadn’t slept in months or weeks and she shoved a baby capsule at him. He looked at the baby dressed in pink and his first thought was to race out the door and down the road. Or rage, how come Carol was at the front door with a baby, a pink baby.

 

“She’s yours… she’s three weeks old… I can’t do this, she won’t stop crying and she needs a better mother than me.” She sobbed, she thrust the car seat towards Merle.

 

Merle took the baby seat in one hand because he was scared she was going to drop it and Carol moved to go back down the stairs to her car, Merle was in shock staring at the baby with a screwed up face in the car seat. The baby started to cry and Merle was staring at it. His eyes went to where Carol was running down the path. 

 

_“Wait! Fuck! Carol wait!”_

 

Merle put the seat down as quickly and gently as he could and run down his steps and chased the car down the road. He lost her at the corner, he was torn on keeping running to the next corner which would be busy or going back to the baby on the porch. He wanted to keep running after her but he knew he had to go back to make sure the baby hadn't disappeared. 

 

“Fuck!”

 

Merle run back up the steps picking up the baby seat, he looked around at all the stuff cluttered about his front porch, he hadn't noticed it all in the beginning. Clearly Carol had been on his step for a few minutes because there was a bassinet, diaper bag, pram, bags of something he didn’t even know what it was and a note tacked to the diaper bag. He glanced at the pink crying baby in the car seat and he didn’t know what to do.

 

It started to rain and he moved quickly getting all the gear inside. He put the car seat on the table and tried to unbuckle the seat. He couldn’t do it and contemplated getting the scissors out and cutting her out of the god damn thing. He assumed it was a her. He didn't think Carol would dress a boy in pink

 

He wriggled her from side to side and managed to slip her out from the belts that held her fast. It took him a few minutes to get her out but he got her out. He picked her up and her head wobbled all over the place while he held her out from him. He drew her close to his chest the way he'd see moms do it when he'd seen them out and about and put his hand to the back of her head to stop it from wobbling everywhere, she let out a huge burp and spilled onto his shirt.

 

“Hey hey now..... what's all the noise about.” Merle tried to keep calm when he was really about to lose his mind. Was this really his kid? He pulled the note off of the baby bag and scanned it. It gave her name and birth details and said she was sorry. More milk would come. “Sophia…that your name kid? What’s all the noise about. Daddy's got ya but you gotta stop screaming now or I'm gonna lose my shit here.” He didn't know what to do with the bundle in his arm. He walked over to the couch and tried to sit her in the corner, he quickly realize she was too floppy and little to do that. He lay her down at the back of the couch and put cushions all around her. "Good girl for Daddy while I figure out what the fuck I'm doing."

 

Merle paced his lounge floor a few times while the baby cried and her cry was getting louder and louder that he was beginning to think something was wrong with her. Did she need milk or something he had no idea. He picked her up again hoping that might stop her from crying. Carol said something about milk, on the note. Breast milk with more to come. What did that even mean. He opened the diaper bag a there was no bottles there. He noticed a chiller bag with the baby gear.

 

He put Sophia back in the car seat while he looked in the chiller bag. Bottles and what looked like frozen plastic baggies of milk. He pulled them out of the bag and put the frozen ones in the freezer, the one that wasn't froze was already inside a bottle. He picked up the note that told him how to make her bottles. He had to defrost in the bag and warm in warm water. He was way way out of his depth and he needed help... he needed Carol to get her arse back here and explain what actually was going on.

 

He picked up his phone to call his neighbour and his wife, she would know what to do, they had four kids of their own already. They were surprised to hear from Merle but Josephine Greene come over straight away to show Merle what to do when he explained he'd been left on his own with a very tiny baby.

 

She showed him how to hold the baby, to change a diaper and how to warm her milk, telling him that Carol must have pumped breast milk for the little girl. What Josephine didn’t ask him was how he ended up with the baby alone. Josephine probably wondered how he'd dodged this bullet for such a long time. 

 

“Merle, if you don’t want this baby, or whatever is going on here… you should call and have her go somewhere they are able to look after her.” She warned her. "You can call the police and they will come look after her."

 

“No… I don’t know… I need to think.” Merle told her. "Carol's just not herself... she will want her back, she was not really herself."

 

"Baby blues or post natal depression... I had something, I went out back of our farm and cried for a few hours myself a few times. Hershel had to convince me I wasn't a bad mother." She told him. Josephine also when to show him how to hold her and warned him that he needed to be careful with her neck and head because should he shake her or anything it would be very bad. Merle looked at her like she was mad.

 

“I’m not going to shake her.” Merle told her.

 

Josephine just nodded, “I didn’t say you were but sometimes… babies do cry and cry… if you don’t know what to do you can ring me anytime of the night ok.”

 

“Ok… thank you.”  Merle gathered up the freshly diapered baby and they saw her out. He looked at the clock, Josephine said she might feed every two to three hours. He noticed her eyes shut and he tucked her into the baby bed the way he had been shown. He looked at her sleeping  and hoped she would stay like that all night.

 

He also hoped Carol would come back. He hadn’t spoken to her in about seven months. They had had a few one night stands together since they split up but she never told him she was pregnant. That was probably the reason she never told him because he broke up with her because he didn’t want to take it further by getting married and having kids as a next step.

 

Now he was trying to tiptoe around his place keeping the little girl asleep. How was he going to sleep or even go to work tomorrow. He would have to take her with him. For once he was thankful he run his own business. He was a bee keeper and he had hives all over the county. Surely Sophia would be ok for a ride along?

 

He looked at the little car seat wondering if it would fit in his four wheel drive. Fuck Jo said not to shake her and most of his hives were cross country. Maybe he needed a sitter or something also he couldn’t leave her in the car while he checked his hives. It was turning really complicated really quickly.

 

He picked up his phone book and looked to see if he even had a phone number for Carol. He didn’t he threw it out months ago so he wouldn’t ring her when he had been drinking. Merle also knew she moved. He carried the baby bed through to the bathroom and put it on the floor in the hallway. He kept the door open while he went to the toilet and took a shower. He didn’t know how people did anything with babies around.

 

Jo had taken enough milk out for him to defrost and showed him how to do everything but he still thought he would be in for a rough ride. As long as she slept some he would be ok, he was going to be just fine. It would be for one night surely.

 

*************************

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Carol… wake up… Where is Sophia?”

 

Carol groaned and felt herself being shaken awake, it was around four in the morning and she was being shaken awake by her neighbour Michonne. Carol tried to swat her away. They lived side by side in tiny apartments and Michonne come across to check when she didn’t hear Sophia crying all night like she had gotten used to since they brought Sophia home from the hospital. She had been helping her night after night but tonight she got a text to say she didn't need any help with Sophia and Michonne didn't think anything of it until the apartment next door was quiet all night long.

 

“She’s gone… “

 

“Where...Carol seriously, I’m about to ring the police.” Michonne was starting to tear the small one bedroom apartment apart wondering where Sophia could be.

 

“Took her to her dad.” Carol started crying again from her bed. She had sobbed until about one am regretting taking Sophia over there. But she just needed to sleep. Michonne had been away and Carol hadn’t slept for three days she wasn’t thinking and by now Merle probably rang the police. She would never ever get her baby back. All she wanted was a decent night sleep.

 

“Merle Dixon… you took your baby over to that guy?” Michonne looked shocked. “Get up… we are going back to get her.”

 

“I’m a horrible person… what did I do?” Carol sobbed. Her boobs hurt and there was milk leaking everywhere. Michonne dragged her into the shower and tried to get Carol to wash her hair. In the end Michonne just reached in and washed it for her. She kept telling Carol it would be alright because she was a lawyer and she would get her off any charges if Merle had called the police on her. Her words just made Carol cry harder.

 

She threw some clothes at Carol and dragged her out the door and demanded she give her directions to Merle Dixon’s house. Carol cried the whole way out of town towards the small house on a block of land that Merle owned. She kept telling Michonne she was so sorry, she made a mistake, Michonne kept trying to tell her that it was going to be fine because she knew Merle still loved Carol and he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. They might have a bit of trouble getting the baby back from him now he knew she was here though.

 

They pulled up the drive it was was still dark, there were no cop cars in the driveway, but every single light was on inside the house and someone was walking around inside.

 

Carol was still crying and Michonne took matters into her own hands and walked up the path up the steps and knocked lightly on the door. Merle swung it open, he was just in track pants and no shirt. He had a crying baby who he was trying to feed a bottle too and he looked relieved to see her, to see anyone.

 

“Oh thank god… Michonne right?” Merle asked her, Michonne nodded and reached out to help with Sophia. He willingly passed the baby to her. Michonne and Merle hadn't really met properly, she'd passed him in the hall a few times after the morning after the night before. Michonne become friends with Carol after they broke up.

 

“Carol’s in the car. I think… maybe its the baby blues or her hormones are all out of wack and she hasn’t slept in days by the looks of things.” Michonne nodded towards her car. She left Merle to go out and check up on her.

 

“Carol…” Merle opened the car door and she had her hands over her face sobbing. Merle reached around her unbuckling the seat belt picking her up and carrying her inside his house.

 

Michonne was standing by the couch trying to stop the sobbing from the baby and Merle just sat Carol on the couch. Michonne passed her the baby and then the next thing the baby stopped crying and started rooting around Carol for milk.

 

“Look I think I’ll go… you two need to talk and Carol also needs to sleep.” Michonne told Merle.

 

Merle was looking at both Carol and the baby with awe. Michonne had no doubts that Merle still loved Carol but she had no idea why Carol never told him she was pregnant. Maybe she tried and he didn’t listen the in's and outs Michonne wasn’t sure of.

 

“I’ll come back in the morning and check up on the little family.” Michonne said, she slipped out the door and was backing down the drive before Merle could even attempt to stop her.

 

He didn’t know what to do, he was tired, Sophia had basically slept for an hour lulling him into a false sense of security then she sobbed for her mother the rest of the time. Now she was feeding at Carol’s breast and Merle thought it was the most amazing sight ever.

 

“Do you want something? A drink?” Merle was unsure what to do, he did know something he loved this woman and had done for years and seeing her cry was making him stress out. He sat down beside her watching her feed the baby. He didn't need any more stress the urge to run away himself was getting stronger and stronger. He tried to just ignore it and hoped that feeling would go away.

 

“I’m so sorry… we should go.” Carol sniffed. She tried to stand with the baby attached but Merle put his hands on her shoulders and sat her back down again.

 

“Like fuck you are going anywhere, come here,” He put his arm around her and she leaned into his side. “We will work this out… first I think everyone needs to go to bed, you need to sleep, the madam there needs to sleep and I do. We will talk tomorrow ok.”

 

“Ok.”

 

Carol finished feeding the baby and changed her diaper again. Merle was surprised to see the big mess that come out the other end of such a tiny baby, he managed to get them both into his bed before turning off all the lights in the house. Carol had tucked the baby in front of her and Merle wriggled behind her until he was spooning them both.

 

He put his arms around Carol and touched the baby not believing that the night was even real. He shut his eyes and hoped sleep would come because he knew tomorrow was going to be a bumpy ride.

 

#################

 


	3. Chapter 3

Merle woke up just after Carol finished feeding Sophia around about seven in the morning. He blinked a few times seeing both of them there and wondered if he had a bad dream or this was really real. He reached out and poked Carol in the side. 

"Thought I dreamed this shit up... fuck... a baby huh?" He said in a sleepy voice, he moved in a way that let her know he was open for her to lean against him if she wanted to. She shifted in the bed and leaned back into his chest, his breath was just up behind her ear. He was looking over at the baby still not really knowing what to make of it all. Carol was just pleased he wanted to be involved and didn't send her away.

 

“Why don’t you stay in bed and I’ll get up with her for a bit,” Merle suggested, surely he could watch her for a hour or so if she been fed. Wasn't like the little bit would wander off or anything, he was sure he could do it.

 

“I have to take her to the clinic at one.” Carol sighed.

 

“The clinic?”

 

“To be weighed and for them to point out all the things I’m doing wrong.” Carol mumbled.

 

“It doesn’t look like you done anything wrong. She looks healthy.” Merle said but then again he was bias and he didn’t know why. He hated babies but he didn’t think his baby was ugly or her cry was annoying. Something just kicked in when he realized he had to look after her last night. His baby was beautiful and he would fight anyone who said she wasn't.  

 

“I basically left her on your doorstep.” 

 

“Well there was that one thing… its ok… but we do need to talk…” Merle told her.

 

“I’m sorry, I should have said something sooner, Michonne told me too then…”

 

“Then what?”

 

“Daryl said you were dating someone and you were really happy,” Carol whispered.

 

“Daryl said I was dating someone?” He was going to kill his younger brother and get his boyfriend who was a cop to help hide the body. Why would Daryl even say that to her. He thought about it for a second and it was probably when Merle was at his lowest after the breakup and wouldn't speak to anyone but his bees. 

 

“Yeah…” She looked up at his shocked face and she knew in that moment Daryl must have lied to her because looking around Merles’s place looked just the same. She lifted her head and she could see that there was still a photo of them as teenagers on his dresser. That would be gone if that was the case.

 

“I’m not dating anyone… And I’m not going to now I know about her.” Merlel gestured to the baby, he was lying on his side watching over them both. “Why don’t you move in here? With her… till you get back on your feet or forever?”

 

“Really? But you said you didn’t want a full relationship and babies…”

 

“Well I might have been wrong…” Merle reached out trying to take the baby to hold her, Carol helped him get her onto his chest. Sophia was all bunched up like a baby rabbit. Her legs and arm’s all screwed up, her head was tilted to the side and she was sleeping happily there. 'I'm and fucken arsehole, I get things wrong all the time you should ignore all the shit I said in the past."

They stayed in silence for a while watching the baby.

 

“Is she supposed to sleep this much?” Merle asked Carol.

 

“Yes, she should sleep more.” 

 

“More?” Merle looked down at his chest again looking at the baby sleeping there. He couldn’t imagine how long the baby would sleep there for. Sometimes after a bender after they broke up he slept for a day or more, kids and babies he though had more staying power.

 

Carol reached out and stroked the baby’s back and Merle reached out touching Carol’s hand. Affection didn’t come easy to Merle and Carol could tell he was trying to comfort her. 

 

“Things will work out ok, tell me what’s going on?”

 

“I don’t know… I just didn’t have much sleep and I couldn’t stop  my brain from thinking I wasn’t right for her.” Carol whispered.

 

“What can I do to tell you otherwise?” Merle asked her.

 

“I don’t know… Andrea said its hormones and I’m over tired.” Carol said.

 

“Ok… Sleep now and I’ll watch her.” 

 

########################3

 

Two hours later Carol was still sleeping, Sophia was sleeping and Merle was moving about his lounge quietly hoping that both would stay asleep while he did a clean up of his place. He put a load of his washing on and he knew he need to get out to check his hives.

 

Carol come out dressed in his tee shirt and stopped by the bassinet looking at her baby. Merle poured her a drink and made her sit down at the table, he moved about starting to cook her breakfast.

 

“Are you able to eat anything?” Merle asked her. He kinda indicated her huge jugs in front of her that she had out to feed the baby, Carol realized he was asking if she shouldn’t be eating certain foods because of the baby.

 

“Anything you make it will be perfect.” Carol said quietly, he handed her a juice and a glass of water, Carol looked up at him in surprise.

 

“Um while you both slept I did some research on google… about looking after you and her.” Merle admitted, he blushed and moved about to make her some toast and eggs, “You gotta sleep lots and eat well… that’s as far as I got.”

 

“Really, you googled?” Carol knew he hated the internet but had it anyway because it was a way he could get information quickly. He always preferred  his hit and miss way of doing things. If he got it wrong the first time he would try it a different way the next time.

 

“Yes, Carol… move in with me… you know I still love you,” Merle’s eyes were pleading with her, “Let me get to know Sophia,”

 

“Just move in for Sophia?”

 

“No because you still love me and I love you, we can look after her together you can teach me.” Merle looked down at the ground and Carol knew it took a great deal for him to get it out. Talking about love never did come easy for Merle he almost never told her he loved her, he just expected for her to just know that he did. It had always been a problem between them and often a fall out because in the past he had refused quite blankly to admit where his feelings lay. 

 

Merle felt like a drowning man right now because he could see his family something he never would have expected. He could not believe that it was going to be this easy to have it all. He never thought in a million years he could have it all. A family with Carol he always thought she was too good for him. 

 

“But…”

 

“That was before, things are different now… she’s here and I wanna be her dad, let me.” Merle knew he was clinging to the life raft and begging her to take him back. She also knew if he wanted to play dirty he could go to the authorities and tell them she abandoned their daughter last night. She didn’t think he would but if he was desperate he might. 

 

“Ok… we can try it.” Carol was surprised at his request, she loved Merle, always had always would. He was her one and only, she was sure he had been with other women when they were apart but she never ever asked him that, she didn’t want to know. “So we are going to be together too?”

 

Carol hated herself for asking she knew he told her he still loved her but she needed to know if it was for keeps.

 

“I’ll marry your arse tomorrow if you would let me.” Merle put it on the line, he had a ring for her a few years ago but when she started talking babies and marriage he freaked out and that was when they broke up the first time. 

 

“Be serious,” Carol was unsure because she come here last night like a crazy woman leaving her baby behind and now he wanted to move them both in. Merle had always been a all or nothing type of guy, didn’t she know it. He cut her right out of his life when she pushed for living together and moving their relationship forward towards marriage about eighteen months agao. But he looked serious. “Ok, we will do it, we will move in.”

 

Merle looked happy and awkward he stepped forward and gave her a chaste kiss on the kiss, “You ok?”

 

“I think I’m going to be.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“I hope so.” 

 

“Talk to me if you are not…”

 

  
“I don’t know… I feel like I’m in a dream… I’m so tired.” Carol admitted. 

 

Merle didn’t know what to say so he nodded that he kinda understood what she was trying to tell him. 

 

“So I’ll come with you to the appointment?” Merle asked her.

 

“That would be fine… more than fine…”

 

They both looked towards the door when there was a quiet knock, Merle gestured for Carol to stay sitting and eating while he went to open the door. Michonne was on the other side of the door with a care package of food for Carol. Merle opened the door wide for Michonne to come in. 

 

“How is everyone?” Michonne looked around and peeked in at Sophia sleeping, she looked beautiful just sleeping there peaceful. Michonne was surprised because it was the first time she actually saw Sophia looking so settled.

 

“We are all fine, how long are you staying?” Merle asked her quietly.

 

“Do you want me to go?”

 

“No… I need to go out and check my hives but I don’t want to leave Carol alone.” Merle whispered.

 

“I can stay until you come back,” Michonne told him. 

 

Merle checked in with Carol to make sure it was ok with her that he left her with Michonne. Carol agreed that that was going to be just fine with her and he couldn’t just neglect his business especially when they were animals. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Merle had built up one of the biggest apiary’s in the state and he also had hives all over working with farmers and fruit orchards to keep his bee’s there to help pollinate the vegetables and the trees. Having hives in orchards and other outside places worked for everyone, they worked in harmony with Merle and were happy to have his bees, in fact now Merle was having a hard time keeping up with the supply and demand as more and more farmers and orchardists wanted Merles bee's. 

 

The money was great because it was a specialist field Merle was able to keep ahead of the rest of the country. Carol was surprised when he first brought his first bee hive and put it out the back of his house when they were teenagers and then from there it just snowballed and she never questioned his love for bees. In fact she was thankful he brought bee's because that was at the same time he first got stoned and they had argued about it. Merle told her back then she couldn't tell him what to do and if he wanted a smoke he could. Carol had argued he was better than that and he needed to do something better with his life for him and for her. Her plan was they would be together forever, that was their first break up and while they were broken up he discovered an old guy while he was out in the wood who was keeping bees near a meadow, who first introduced him to bees. It was a weird passion but it was a great one for him, he loved working alone and being out with nature.

 

His honey was produced at a small factory not far from his house. It was still on his property but far enough away from the house that any bees that tried to chase the honey wouldn't come into his house. Daryl helped out part time with the bees and the honey but it wasn't really his thing. He was basically a house husband who laid about waiting for his partner to come home. Merle forced him to help out when Shane told Merle that Daryl was bored at home and he was worried he might stray, so Merle gave him a section of bees to care for and he worked in the factory on the Friday which was the day they worked with the honey. Daryl hated it but Merle told him he had to work because Shane said he had to. 

 

Merle used his time alone to mull over the events of the night before from the time Carol arrived and trust a car seat in his hands. He knew she wasn't thinking straight he could see it in her eyes that she was confused and heart broken. He should have grabbed her pulling her into her house instead he just stood there dumb struck letting her go. She wanted him, that was all she ever wanted she told him over and over again and he just never believed he would be good enough. Good enough to be a father. Hell now he was to a little girl no less. That little girl he didn't know he could love so fiercely and so quickly. 

Thinking back over how he ended the relationship with her because he didn’t want babies and now he was about jumping in boots and all with her, baby, wife and everything. He didn't think he would be father material, thats why when she started talking about babies and marriage he ran for the hills and broke up with her telling her to find someone else.

 

 Merle had always loved Carol from the time he was a kid and she showed up in his class at school when he was seven, he’d loved her from afar and tired to see up her skirt any time she was on the monkey bars. He wasn’t sure but she always seemed to do extra flips around when he was nearby and gave him flashes of what was under her skirt, until the teachers told him off for looking at the knickers of the girls. Carol knew he was looking and the teachers then banned the boys from the monkey bars having it day about boys one day and girls the next so they would look at underwear. Merle didn't care he just went across the playground watching them do cartwheels instead.

By the time they were fourteen they were put together for a class project to care for an egg as a married couple.  They were not even friends then, they stared at each other a great deal across the class room or in the corridor but Merle never made a move on the popular Carol. They had argued over the care of the egg because Merle didn’t want to look after it on his turn and told her he was going to go home and eat it for dinner. Scrambled or boiled he hadn’t made up his mind yet he told her. With bacon too, he chuckled thinking about how wound up she got with him about it. Their argument had turned into a two hour kiss fest in the woods behind Carol’s place. And they both crushed the egg rolling on it, then they both had to face up to the teacher the next day to get another signed egg because they broke theirs.

Then they had dated off and on for nearly twelve years until last time Carol and he broke up. Their last break up had been rough, Carol hadn't been able to go into work for days because she could not stop crying and Merle threatened to shoot Daryl with his rifle when they were out hunting and Daryl kept asking about it. Daryl's boyfriend had to step in to calm the situation down between the brothers. Merle drank a lot and partied a lot. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. Then there were the drunken phone calls of declaration of love for her and Daryl had to take his phone so he would not send drunk text messages. Shane took his home phone out of the wall one night because he was going to call. Merle was so mad at them he put his fist through the wall by Shanes head. They didn't know that sometimes he even showed up on her doorstep drunk and almost crying, she always let him in. They always had sex and then he always left.

 

Now he was confused why she kept the pregnancy from him. Probably because he’d been so mean to her last time they had sex which was around about seven months ago. She begged him to stay that morning to give them another chance he said no that it was just a one time thing and they needed to stop fucking when they had something to drink. Thinking back now she had tried to tell him she was pregnant but he didn’t listen to the round about way she went about it. She had asked him what would he do if she said she was pregnant. He had retorted that she wasn't so they didn't need to worry about it. 

 

He had run into her at a bar, he never noticed she wasn’t drinking and like always they had been drawn to each other like magnets. It didn’t matter if they had broken up if the other was there they knew what would happen by the end of the night. Carol had given him that look that made him follow her out of the bar like a puppydog.  He did, they almost had sex outside the bar in her car, she drove him home to her place and they spent the night and half the next morning in bed making love, then he ran when he sobered up.

 

She wanted to get back together and have a family, Merle had said no that he didn’t love her any more and walked out telling her that he never wanted kids and until she understood that they could never get back together. His upbringing had been the worst upbringing possible and it took Carol years to break down that rough exterior to let her into his bubble, for her to touch him without him stressing out about it. He was always adamant that he didn’t like kids or even need someone to carry on the Dixon name, that was until he walked the floors last night with a tiny baby that was his.

 

He’d been really stupid thinking that he wouldn’t be good with a family, he felt he had given more love in the past twenty four hours than he had in a long time. He always loved Carol and love her for so long but the love he already felt for Sophia hit him over his head like a sledge hammer. He just didn’t know you could feel that way about a baby, a child, his parents certainly never showed him that you could love like that.

 

He wasn’t sure if it was normal or not, he’d have to ask Rick Grimes, he had a kid but Merle felt like he would kill anyone who ever made his child feel sad or hurt her in any way.

 

Merle drove to his last stop for the day to check up his last set of hives that were on the back of Hershel Greenes farm. Then the next stop was home and he needed to shower before going with Carol. Although he hadn’t moved any hives or anything he still got covered in dust and sweat moving from place to place.

 

He needed to take a shower before he took them. He pulled up and jumped out to check his hives, everything looked fine from where he was standing, they were flying about and everything looked good. He smoked them and then lifted the lid and started pulling out the windows to check how much honey they had. 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

When he arrived home Carol had showered and was wearing clothes, she had a hint of makeup on. Sophia was in Carol’s arms, she looked like she had been bathed and was in a cute little outfit. Mere couldn’t stop the shit eating grin on his face. He was happy, still shocked but happy.

 

“I’m just gonna take a quick shower, I’ll be five minutes.” Merle said.

 

Merle was quick in the shower, Carol knew he would be true to his word, when he come out in his faded blue denim jeans and black tee shirt Carol remembered why she liked him so much. Michonne had left during the time he had gone to have his shower telling Carol she would ring her later and she would also get her out of her lease on her small apartment. The land lord was scared of Michonne and there wouldn’t be any issues with it.

 

“Is this ok?” He asked her about his clothing choice, he didn’t want to let her down. She was wearing stretchy pants and a flowing top, when he picked her up last night he could tell she was bigger than she was last time he saw her. The extra weight looked good on her. She always looked beautiful to him.

 

“You look fine,” Carol told him.

 

“You look amazing…”

 

“You romantic you.” Carol flashed him a smile for the first time since she arrived. 

 

He picked up the car seat after Carol buckled Sophia in. He watched to see how easy it was to buckle the baby in. Carol followed him out to the truck, Carol showed him how to fit it to the seat. Carol did it all with ease that Merle hoped he would have one day.

 

They sat side by side in the waiting room with all the other patients for Sophia to have her check up. Carol couldn’t keep still, she had Sophia in her arms and Merle kept looking around hearing babies crying in the nurse's offices.

 

“They aren’t gonna stick her with a pin or nothing?” He whispered to Carol.

 

“No… they will weigh her and check she’s doing ok,” 

 

“Cos I don’t want no one sticking her.” Merle whispered, Carol made a mental note not to take Merle with her when it was time to get Sophia’s shots.

 

“Well not today but she will need some injections.” Carol whispered back, Merle didn’t look impressed. He held his arms out to take the baby to hold, he couldn’t get enough of her. He planted a kiss on her downy head and looked over at Carol who was watching him. She pulled out her cell phone and took a quick snap of him with Sophia. The first of many she hoped. She also wanted to get a family photo taken to put into the photo album for Sophia.

 

They sat talking quietly until it was Sophia’s turn to go in. Carol was happy that Sophia had put on weight but when they asked her how she was doing she felt like she would cry.

 

“I’m fine…” Carol lied. 

 

Merle flashed her a look that she might not be fine and maybe she should mention it. Carol understood what he was telling her but she really didn’t want to say, she gave Merle a nod that he could mention it.

 

“Um Carol’s been quite upset, and made a couple of rash decisions,” He told the nurse.

 

“Sometimes it can take a little bit longer to get back into the swing of things. Hormones and breast feeding can make you exhausted. Also we need to keep an eye on you and make sure this doesn’t lead on to anything more serious, she need lots of love and lots of sleep,” The nurse told them, the last comment directed towards Merle. “If you are still feeling this way in a few days you need to let me know. I’m going to come for a home visit on Wednesday?”

 

“Um I moved… we moved in with Merle.” Carol told the nurse. 

 

Merle was quick to give her the address and new contact number. The nurse noted it down. Carol stood up and thanked her.

 

“Thanks Andrea… for being so kind.” Carol said.

  
  
  


“Nonsense I’m glad you two are back together,” Andrea said, Merle frowned and looked at the nurse again.

 

“I used to know your brother Daryl about ten years ago… we both worked at the gas station.”

 

“Right… I remember,” Merle didn’t because Daryl had had so many female friends in his life that Merle never bothered to even learn their names. 

 

They said their goodbyes and that they would see her Wednesday. Carol carried Sophia out feeling a great deal lighter than she did on her way in. She stepped outside into the sunshine and felt better than she had in years.

 

She stopped by the truck, Merle opened up all the doors to let the heat out and started up the engine so the aircon would kick in before they put the baby in.

 

“Thankyou,” Carol said, she moved the baby to one arm and reached out to hug him with her other, he dipped his head and kissed her on the lips gently.

  
“Thankyou for letting me in,” Merle said, he kissed her again then they were on their way home where Merle insisted that Carol needed to take a nap.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later they were still living in a bit of a blur, Merle had gone to Carol’s old apartment with his brother and packed everything up and brought it back over to his house. 

 

Daryl was still in shock he was an uncle and apologized to Carol for lying about Merle dating someone. He also was in awe of his tiny niece and wanted to hold her all the time. 

 

Carol was surprised that Daryl showed such a keen interest in the baby and she never would have picked him as a man that would ask to hold a baby or even want to be in the same room as a baby.

 

Merle had surprised her in more ways than one. He brought home a wall paper stripper the second afternoon she was there and she watched him take his shirt off and  go into the spare bedroom and start stripping off the old wall paper that must have been there for at least twenty years. Carol felt sorry for him when he realized there was at least another four layers underneath the original one he though he was taking off.

 

“Why are you stripping the wall paper?” Carol asked him after she watched him work in one spot for ten minutes. Both of them wondering when he was going to get down to the bare walls.

 

“I’m fixing up the bedroom for butter cup,” Merle told her, “I mean she won’t be sleeping in our room forever right. She will go into her own room?”

 

“Well I imagine by the time she is sixteen she won’t want to be breastfeed any more.” Carol teased him.

 

“Funny…” Merle threw her a look to tell her not to tease him because he still wasn’t sure if he was doing the right thing or not.

 

“Thats a nice idea, do you know what you are going to put on the walls once you have taken all the layers off?” Carol asked him.

 

“I don’t know… Daryl knows a guy who can hang wallpaper, all you need to do is pick something.” Merle told her.

 

“So this is it? You are moving us in and its forever?” Carol asked him. He’d pulled back so many times she was still worried.

 

“Yes… what do I have to do to convince you? Marry your arse.” Merle threw across the room.

 

“Yes please, I’ll take one of those.” Carol told him and she turned around and walked out of the bedroom to go pick up the crying baby who was alseep in the lounge. Merle trailed out behind her to get the answer to his question.  By the time ge made it to the lounge Carol was already reaching into the bed to get the baby. He watched her gently pick her up and cradle the baby.

 

“Will you marry my arse?” He repeated when she turned around. He looked almost worried that she would say no. Carol was it for him and she always had been since he was a teen. He talked a big game but inside was still that terrified guy that thought he was not good enough for her.

 

“You are such a romantic,” Carol walked over and planted a quick kiss on his mouth, she smiled at him standing there in just his jeans covered with a slick of sweat and dust in his hair, he never looked more handsome. “Yes… We will marry your arse!”

 

“Really?” Merle walked close and pulled her closer by putting his hand to her hip, he drew her closer to him, bending down slightly and dropping his lips onto hers. He lifted his head and dropped his lips on the baby’s head.

 

“Really… as quick as we can.” Carol told him. He lifted his head and kissed him again. “You don’t need to buy a ring or anything ok.”

 

“I’ll get you one.” 

 

“Merle… last time you brought me something it fell off the back of a truck.”

 

“I was eighteen, give me a break…”

 

“You nearly went to jail… you don’t need to buy me a ring…” Carol told him.

 

“I’m buying a fucken ring…” Merle raised his voice, Carol’s face fell, “Baby I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to yell, I wanna get you a ring.” He buried his face into her neck.

 

“Ok,”

 

“Ok,”

 

“Its fine…”

 

“Fine don’t mean fine when you say it,” Merle growled into her neck.

 

“Its just that… Don’t be mad… I have this vision in mind… I’ve been thinking about it for a long time.” Carol told him. 

 

“You want to pick your own ring is that it?”

 

“Kinda… I mean I’m wearing it.” Carol told him.

 

“Fine…” Merle kissed her neck. “I’ll take you tomorrow so we can organise a marriage licence also.”

 

“After the midwife comes though.” Carol told him she went across to the couch to give Sophia a diaper change. She hadn’t used the changing tables since she had Sophia and changing her on the couch was the easiest place to do it.

 

“You want me to do it?” Merle offered.

“You want to change a diaper?” Carol was confused, Merle didn’t seem the type to want to change the tail end of a kid.

 

“Well I gotta learn right… and how to bath her and stuff.” Merle said.

 

“Tell you what. If you want to take a shower, you can take Sophia into the shower with you and give her her bath that way.” Carol suggested. “It would be good bonding with her.”

 

“Won’t I get arrested for shit like that?” Merle frowned. He didn’t think taking a shower with a kid would be something that would be bonding, he thought it would be something that would land his arse in jail.

 

“No they recommend it for dads to bond, you just hold her in your arms and I’ll help you wash her.” Carol told him calmly. She had to go gently with Merle she knew because he had nothing to base good parenting on. He just knew that he didn’t want to do anything wrong with his daughter. Already Carol was worried about if she accidently had a bump or bang somewhere he would freak out.

 

“You don’t have to… it was just an idea. Maybe I could take a shower and show you how easy it is.” Carol suggested.

 

“You look like…” Merle was going to say shit but he didn’t want her to cry again so he changed his track. “Tired… I’ll try… but you stay there and make sure I don’t drop her.”

 

Merle went into the shower and Carol stripped the baby for her shower. Carol hadn’t bathed her too often because she was nervous about her and she was so slippery when she was wet. Carol didn’t want to tell him that. She wrapped Sophia in a towel and walked through to the bathroom. She opened the door and it was all steamy inside the room.

 

“We are here are you ready?” Carol asked him.

 

“I’m ready, pass her in.”

 

Carol opened the shower curtain and burst out giggling. He was still wearing his underwear. Carol just looked at him and shook her head.

 

“You don’t need to be wearing underwear… she won’t know…” Carol told him, she put her hand under the shower to feel the water. She put her whole arm in to check it was going to be ok for Sophia, she gave Merle a nod. 

Carol unwrapped Sophia and passed her into Merle.

 

“You don’t need to hold her so tight,” Carol whispered trying to keep him calm as he was looking like he was going to grip the baby tight. “See just like this,” Carol moved Sophia about so she was cradled in his arms. “See,”

 

“I don’t think this was a good idea,” Merle told Carol, “I think she’s pissing on me.”

 

Carol looked and she didn’t have the heart to tell Merle it wasn’t pee but a browny yellow runny mess coming out of Sophia.

 

“Its ok, its not um… hang on just turn her like this.” 

 

Merle looked down, “She shat on me… Carol she shat all over me.”

 

“Um… its ok, its just a little bit…” Carol told him, “It will wash off.”

 

“Carol I’m covered in shit arn’t I?” 

 

“Um… its not that bad.” Carol soothed him with a sing song voice.

 

“Get the shit off me,”

 

“Merle it’s ok… you didn’t meant to poop on daddy did you…” Carol spoke for their daughter. “Come on I’ll get some stuff and we can give her a wash and freshen her up.” 

 

Carol reached in and washed the baby while Merle stood there holding her, Carol was trying not to laugh because he was gagging. Merle looked down when he should of kept his eyes straight ahead. 

 

“Thought you said this was…. Bonding or some shit.” Merle growled at Carol. Carol snorted trying not to giggle again.

 

“It is… shes not supposed to poop that’s all… she didn’t mean it.”

 

“You get one chance miss then next time… shoe might be on the other foot.” Merle growled at the baby, Sophia just shut her eyes under the shower stream perfectly happy enjoying her shower. 

 

They awkwardly shifted Sophia from person to person to get her out of the shower. Carol left Merle to it as he was stripping off his underwear gagging while he was doing so. Carol just giggle again as he tipped half a bottle of body wash on himself. She just shook her head and kissed Sophia. She was happy, she hadn’t really giggled or smiled much since she had the baby and watching Merle leaning over gagging in the shower really made her chuckle.


	7. Chapter 7

Merle surprised Carol over and over again as he wanted to do more and more for Sophia. He was right up and personal when she was feeding Sophia interested in how that whole system worked. He’d only ever been interested in Carol’s chest for his own interest and now he was just figuring out how it was all working.

 

Even Daryl had glanced that way once or twice with a look of wonder on his face. Carol just shook her head at both of them.

 

“Well they are for feeding babies.” Carol told them.

 

“But how does the milk get in there?” Daryl had asked her, Shane had elbowed him for asking such a question. “I just want to know… I’m not interested in boobs you know that.”

 

“Everything I eat gets turned into milk for her, well some things anyway,” Carol told them.

 

“Stop staring at Carol’s tits you pervert!” Merle told Daryl.

 

“No one is staring at them except you Merle,” Carol told him.

 

“Well the little thing sucking away like its her last meal it's hard not to look anywhere else.” Merle told him.

 

“Merle… I think she just needs everyone to stop looking at her,” Carol growled him. Merle who was sitting right beside Carol took one of her tiny little feet and shook it like he was shaking her hand. Carol shook her head at him and Merle just leaned across and kissed her.

 

“”Right now you two fuck off and go home and do whatever you two do at home.” Merle told his brother and boyfriend.

 

“Daryl does nothing... “ Shane mumbled.

 

“I do… god don’t make out like I do nothing all the time.” Daryl whispered to Shane. “Merle's going to give me more work to do.”

 

Carol waved at Merle's brother and boyfriend left arguing quietly between themselves about why Daryl was such a slob. Merle just chuckled watching them.

 

“You caused that,” Carol growled him quietly.

 

“Yeah wanted them to go home and leave me alone with my girls.” Merle leaned across and kissed her again. Carol leaned into him, this was a side of Merle that she loved that he didn’t show people very often. She didn’t know why he had such a tough exterior but if you made it past it he was adorable. If she told him that he would just frown and try do something that would make himself look less adorable.

 

“Thankyou.” Carol kissed him back, he glanced down at the baby in her arms and touched Sophia’s head. 

 

“So is she going to go to bed soon?” Merle asked her.

 

“Why?”

 

“I just thought… doesn’t matter,” If Carol didn't know better she could almost be sure Merle might have blushed slightly, he held his mouth a certain way when he was embarrassed. Carol knew he wanted her still, he wanted to spend time with her without the baby on her knee.

 

“Soon cowboy, but just so you know… everything's different now. Everything gone south,” Carol told him.

 

“Like I give a shit.” Merle told her.

 

He wouldn’t she knew that, but she needed to take some time, they both had been beating around the bush with each other and she knew Merle he had a healthy appetite for sex with her. She looked down at the baby attached to her chest and then at Merle.

 

“Baby comes first you know that right now.” Carol warned him.

 

“I know but…” Merle stood up and watched her with the baby, “I’m gonna go take a shower.”

 

“But you just took a shower.” Carol said.

“A cold one,” he mumbled low enough for her just to barely make out the words as he left the room.

 

“Your daddy’s silly,” Carol told Sophia. Sophia was sound asleep at her chest. She put her over her shoulder rubbing her back gently to bring up any wind. She changed Sophia and tucked her into her bed and pushed the basinet through to the hallway. Merle was still in the shower as she stopped pushing the baby. She wondered if she was ready to move back into a sexual relationship with him or not. She felt ready, she hadn’t had any more crazy thoughts but she hadn’t had the all clear from the midwife. She didn’t think taking a shower with Merle would lead to much anyway.

 

She pushed open the bathroom door, “Merle…”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Can I join you?”

 

“You sure?”

 

Carol was sure that she wanted to shower with him, she dropped her clothes and stepped in behind the shower curtain with him. He had his eyes on hers the whole time she stepped inside. 

 

“Careful don’t slip.” Merle told her as he moved around the shower so they could both get under the spray. “Turn around I’ll wash your back,” He leaned in kissing her between the shoulder blades as he turned her to face the wall. 

 

It felt amazing his big hands being gentle washing her back and down her side. She’d missed this side of him the time the had been apart. The side he kept hidden from everyone with his big tough guy act.  She knew he would do anything for them now. 

 

He leaned in and kissed the side of her neck. His hands went to her hips and he pulled her back towards him, so her back was against his front. She could feel he was hard against her back. His hands skimmed down her sides.

 

He grabbed the shower gel and started washing her back again doing the task he originally started out to do. He wash from the back of her neck down to the crack of her butt. His touch was amazing.  Carol turned in his arms and kissed him fully on his mouth. The first proper kiss they had together since she arrived on his doorstep with his baby. Merle groaned knowing he needed to cool down and step back.

 

“Love you.” Carol whispered into his mouth, she always had and always will.

 

“I’m just so sorry Carol… I didn’t know it could be like this.” Merle told her, “I’m just so damn sorry I missed everything.”

 

“Its ok… I should have swallowed my pride and told you I was pregnant, just shown up here.”

 

“I shouldn’t have treated you like that. You always been there and I wish I could change it.”

 

“Its ok, we will make it ok,” Carol whispered kissing him again, she pulled him against her and he backed her up against the shower wall kissing down her jaw and grinding himself against her hip. Carol reached down and wrapped her hand around his raging hard dick and stroked him until he came all over her stomach. He hung off her kissing her neck. Holding her and kissing her,  washing her down and holding her in the warm water until the water run cold.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

He lay her back on the bed and hovered over her, his towel still wrapped around his waist. He’d taken the time to pat her down slowly, kissing every spot and he wiped the moisture off of her. He leaned in and kissed her dip at her neck then along her collarbone. This was the Merle that no one ever got to see only ever her. He trailed kisses down her body until he reached her feet.

 

He was standing at the end of the bed and picked up her moisturizing lotion for her body and turned back towards the bed. He lifted one of them up to his chest and started massaging it. Carol let out a groan louder than she should.  He spent some time admiring her and rubbing one foot. Carol reached beside her trying to grab a pillow to put behind her head and she tried to drag her towel across her body.

 

“Don’t…”

 

“I’m cold,” Carol explained away, Merle put her foot down and reaching over turning on the fan heater they brought into the bedroom the first night they had the baby in the room. The days were warm but the nights were getting colder.

 

“Don’t cover yourself, let me look.”

 

“Pervert.”

 

“No I just want to see you, it's been a while.”

 

“Carol I love you.” Merle rubbed down to her ankle and down her calf. Carol still pulled the towel over it and groaned again, she could see him getting harder under his towel. He swapped the foot he was working on to the other. Carol flung a arm across her eyes and tried to relax and trust that he wasn’t going to take it any further than she wanted it too.

 

He rubbed down her calves and down her front of her legs. He put the bottle down and crawled up over her, she had her eyes shut and he put his face near hers. 

 

“You sleeping?” He asked her quietly.

 

“Mmm, not really, I was just enjoying that.”

 

Merle leaned in and gave her a lingering kiss, she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss between them. He moved to her side so his weight wasn’t on her and kissed her some more, his hands drifted over her body. His hand went to her butt and he managed to turn her on her side so she was facing him. 

 

“You happy?” Merle asked her.

 

Carol’s eyes opened and she looked into his eyes, he was so close. She could feel his breath on her face. She was surprised by his question because in the past he wouldn’t look at happiness as the reason to be together, both of them made each other happy, Merle had been unhappy for such a long time and now Carol was back bringing with her Sophia it made him extremely happy.

 

“Yes… I don’t think I’m going to join the crazy train again.” Carol whispered, “You always made me happy, except when you made me unhappy and made me cry.”

 

“I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Merle said softly, “I know I did, told ya stuff I never meant and regretted later.”

 

“Really… you never looked like you had regrets.”

 

“I never got to see you with a cute little belly, hold your hand when you had our baby,” He leaned in and kissed her again, “I don’t know if I can ever forgive myself.”

 

“You have too, for her…”

 

“For you?”

 

“I forgive you but you need to forgive yourself.” Carol whispered, “I always loved you, I want you to relax and stop worrying what you did in the past, I did some crazy shit too.”

 

“You did the biggest crazy shit,” Merle gave her a lazy smile, she knew he was slowly lightening up on himself, he leaned in and kissed her again. He rolled her on her back and kissed her then kissed down her neck. He moaned because he knew he couldn’t go all the way with her tonight, they could also hear the beginnings of a tiny little girl starting to squeak in the hall. “I’m going to go get our baby.”

 

Carol wriggled up the bed and under the covers, Merle brought the baby into the room passing her over to her mother. Merle moved about putting on a pair of boxers and a tee shirt and he went into Daddy mode going to find some diapers and wipes, and possibly a new sleepsuit and singlet for the baby.

 


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later they did get married in a quiet little affair with only a few close friends present. They managed to get a celebrant that owed Merle a favour to come out to his place and they got married in a small meadow near the back of his house where Merle grew wild flowers. 

 

He’d been growing meadows of wild flower for more years than Carol could remember so when he suggested they mow a strip down the middle and they had their wedding by the little creek that ran through the property Carol agreed that that would be a lovely place to do it. 

 

Merle called in Daryl to help him sort it out so that they would have an aisle flanked by wild flowers for Carol to walk down. Daryl helped Merle build a makeshift altar out of old wine barrels with a slab of oak on the top so they had somewhere to sign the licence. 

 

He hired a arch from a nearby wedding planning business for them to stand under and on the morning of the wedding went out and intertwined wild flowers all through it. Shane and Daryl were both brought in to help with the finishing touches as Shane had a bit of a flair for pulling together  flowers into bunches that actually looked ok. In the end the three men stood back and admired their handy work and were proud of what they had achieved in the short time they had.

 

Carol was forced to wear a dress by Michonne and Daryl managed to pull in a favour of one of his many female friends who hoped to turn him into coming and doing her makeup and hair. She wore a simple french twist with a side sweeping part to the left. Wild flowers in her hair she looked like a real summer chic. She looked simply beautiful and Shane had offered to walk her down the aisle but in the end she decided to walk alone because she didn’t need to be given away to Merle she wanted to run to him. 

 

Michonne held baby Sophia while they exchanged vows in front of the gathering of friends and family and Merle was so proud he puffed his chest out as he walked his wife over to sign the marriage licence. Carol hadn’t cried one tear the whole time they said their vows and she looked like she was on the cuff of bawling her eyes out all day.

 

“You happy?” He whispered in her ear as she put her name to the bit of paper that now meant they were legally bound to each other.

 

“Very much so.” She told him, she leaned across to kiss him again she could not stop kissing him at every opportunity. Merle who normally didn’t like to show affection had also had a hand resting on some part of her all day long and baby Sophia had been great napping in someone's arms all day long.. She was so happy even more so because she could now send Sophia’s birth registration in with Merle's name as father and Sophia now would also be a Dixon just like her daddy.

 

He kissed her then, she knew he was giving himself to her. They ate cake and laughed at Daryl when he fell off a chair because he drank to much. Shane called him a light weight and tried to pick him up off the floor. Daryl rolled onto his side and promptly started snoring. Carol put a pillow under his head and Shane threw a blanket over top of him. 

 

They hadn’t really planned a honeymoon, not with Sophia being so tiny, Carol was struggling just to take her out of the house. He knew she was still gaining confidence so he had tried to do something in the bedroom to make their night special. He also had a new surprise out on the deck that he hadn’t allowed her to see. He’d kept her inside for the past couple of days and only letting her go outside via the front door and not peek around the side of the wrap around porch. 

 

Merle stared at his brother sleeping on the floor and wondered if he could help Shane manhandle him into the car to get him home. Shane saw Merle eyeing Daryl up and knew what he was thinking.

 

“He’s a dead weight when he’s been drinking.” Shane said waving his arm across Daryl’s sleeping form.

 

“I don’t care take him home.”

 

“But…”

 

“It's my wedding night.” Merle said. “I don’t want him here.”

 

“I’ll help grab a leg,” Michonne suggested. 

And then they did. Between Michonne, Shane and Merle they managed to man handle Daryl into the back of Shane's car. Shane looked at him and shook his head. Daryl was out to it.

 

“How the heck am I gonna get him inside the house?” Shane complained.

 

“I don’t care.” Merle shut the front door on both Shane and Michonne leaving them standing together on the porch.

  
“Come on I’ll drive you and help. You shouldn’t be driving either.” Michonne said. Shane huffed and followed Michonne out to his car with his sleeping boyfriend in the back seat. 


	10. Chapter 10

Daryl rolled over his head was pounding. He reached out to grab hold of Shane to beg him to go get him some painkillers and some water. His hands reached out and he expected Shanes hard body. Instead his hand went into a soft curve of smooth skin. He pulled his hand back quickly and opened his eyes.

 

His face was about five inches away from Michonne's face. 

 

_ SHIT! _

 

Daryl tried his hardest to to remember what happened last night. One minute he was drinking holding onto Shane toasting his brothers baby and marriage and now he’d cheated on Shane… with a girl. He couldn’t believe it.

 

Michonnes eyes opened and she blinked a couple of times.

 

“Morning handsome,” she purred and reached out to touch him. Daryl yelped. He never ever been with a women and he’d never really been that interested in trying. Shane said he could if he wanted to but chicks were not his thing.

 

“What happened?” Daryl choked out.

 

“What do you think happened?” She asked him.

 

“Where’s Shane?” Daryl tried to move away but Michonne was holding onto him.

 

“Somewhere…” Michonne said in a low voice.

 

“Did we?” Daryl tried to gulp down what could've happened here.

 

“Did we sleep together?” 

 

“Um…” Shane was going to kill him.

 

“Of course we did… You were very good too.” Michonne whispered. “The best I ever had.”

 

Daryl was about to flip out.  Then he heard a snort behind him. Sitting on the chair beside the bed was Shane, sitting there sipping away at a cup of coffee. Michonne burst out laughing. She rolled out of the bed. Daryl could see she was wearing pants and a tank top.

 

“I’m gonna kill you both!” Daryl groaned as he pulled the blankets up over his head. “What the fuck Shane…”

 

“That was priceless… will make up for having to shower you at three in the morning darling.” Shane put his feet up on the side of the bed and gave Daryl a shove with his feet.

 

“You both are fuckers!!” Daryl mumbled from under the blanket.

“I did see your penis though Daryl. You showed it to us last night,” Michonne said from the other side of the room. “You wanted us to take photos,”

 

“Bullshit!” Daryl groaned. 

 

He lay there for a few moments. 

 

“Give me my phone?” He asked Shane.

 

“Nope… get up… we have to go see the newlyweds, its three in the afternoon.” Shane told him.

 

Daryl groaned and moaned until Shane pulled him out of bed and shoved him in the shower. Michonne was chilling out in the lounge waiting for them both to come out. She heard them talking in the bedroom and Daryl come shuffling out with red rimmed  eyes and looked like he had the mother of all headaches.

 

“Poor you… so on Monday… are you still going to come and work part time for me?” Michonne asked him innocently.

 

“Doing what?” Daryl was shocked.

 

“My P.A you said you looked good all done up so I should give you a chance. Nine on Monday…. And look sharp!” Michonne told him.

 

Shane had a smirk on his face, Daryl glared at him. 

 

“I don’t wanna work.”

 

“But baby you already promised. You even showed her your penis to get the job.” Shane told him straight faced. 

 

“Liar…”

 

“Am I?”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Carol rolled over into her side and into the hard form of her new husband. He moved his arm to let her settle closer to him. He planted a kiss on the top of her head and they both started trailing hands across each others naked bodies.

 

“Baby’s gonna wake soon,” Merle mumbled.

 

Carol leaned and kissed him on his chest. She put her mouth around his nipple and bit down on it. He let out a low growl at her for doing that to him. She run her hand down his body and wrapped her hand around his dick.

 

“I think its broke.” He whispered, he moved and gave her better access for her to stroke him.

 

“Its not broke… you can’t break it.”

 

“Its tired,” He felt it twitch in her hand. She had a smirk on her face knowing he was lying. He reached out for the left hand that was trailing across his chest hair. He picked it up to looked at her wedding bands.

 

“You still ok with it?” He asked quietly.

 

“Ok with what?”

 

“Marrying me.” Merle asked her, he just needed to be sure.

 

“My dreams come true… the day I met you… all I ever wanted.” Carol kissed his chest. “Are you ok?”

 

“All I ever wanted, I just didn’t know shit before.” Merle whispered. “I love you and I love the life out of her, he nodded towards the bedroom door where the baby had been banished even though they could still see the bassinet from the bed they pushed her into the hall in the early hours of the morning.

 

Merle rolled her onto her back where he lazily kissed his way down her body savouring every part of her, Carol got passed the embarrassed part of having Merle Dixon worship her body years ago. He made her toes curl and she was sure he could make her come just watching him drink his coffee in the morning. She was just so attracted to him that she just couldn’t stop it or curb her appetite for him. 

 

“You ok? You not to sore? I don’t have to… you know…” Merle whispered in her ear.

 

Carol knew he was meaning putting himself in her. There had been a couple of moments the night before when he had hurt her by accident because she was still recovering from the baby and she had some grazes. 

 

“I’m ok…” Carol said.

 

“Liar, I don’t need too, we have the rest of our lives.” Merle leaned down and started kissing her again, Carol touched Merle stroking him while he put his fingers to work tracing slow then fast circles on her clit. 

 

They both come hard under each others hands, they cuddled into each other and then he slowly pulled her from the bed to take her to the bathroom to shower before the little baby woke up again.

  
They smiled and kissed each other as hard as they could in the shower. Merle helped wash her down and together they dressed in clothes because Sophia was giving them the morning wake up call. They both wore shit eating grins smiling at each other and at their baby all morning, they sat out on the front porch together watching the sun rise knowing they had a lifetime of sun rises to watch.


End file.
